Terraria Hardcore Season Two
Synopsis Eight players had to fight Eye of Cthulhu, Eater of World, and Skeletron, in that order. Plot Summary Players Akzron Papyrus Gaster KazNor Nathaniel Sandra Maxwell Whistern Episodes A Team Full of Noobs Blizzarding Where's the Corruption? Flying Fish Chase Gone to Sea Granite Cave An Evil Presence Watches Eye of Cthulhu In A Desert Pit Heart Crystal Galore Return to the Town Eater of Worlds Making the Last House Going to the Castle Waiting for Night Time The Bloody Finale The Standings Qoutes Episode One Akzron: I'm with seven other noobs. Papyrus: No one will see it because it was lost. Episode Two Sandra: The background blinds my eyes KazNor: Stop being meticulous, Akzron! Gaster: Oh! Star! Star! It's mine! Episode Three Akzron: Why are you talking about Eater of Worlds? KazNor: We got a tungsten hammer, my friendarinos! Episode Four Akzron: Hah hah! I beat you flying fish! Episode Five Maxwell: Happiness in a Corruption biome? What? KazNor: Everybody... I just fucked myself. *He dropped his recall potions while in the ocean. He was surrounded by jellyfish and sharks.* Akzron: Yeah, you can go quick in this game. Akzron: What is that? A heart crystal! Episode Six Akzron: Another heart crystal! Are you serious? Akzron: Another fucking heart crystal! Akzron: Oh my, God! Bat, why?! Hhhhhhhhhaalllalua! *Fell down, got hit by a bat, and ended up with 68 hp.* Episode Seven Akzron: I don't like- No. I don't appreciate what Joseph just said. Episode Eight Maxwell: WHY AM I HAPPY ON A BOSS FIGHT?! Maxwell: I'm not going to make it! No! No! Fuck! Nathaniel: I need to get in the house! Protect me! Sandra: Why are we fighting in the house? Gaster: Because he's low. Akzron: I'm wasting bullets every second of the day! Akzron: I try to do something humane... Papyrus: The Dryad gets a corruption chest? Episode Nine Akzron: That was a faithful thorn hook throw! Nathaniel: *Shrieking like a banshee* Dude! It did ten damage! Akzron: I was a human pinball! Nathaniel: AH GOD! I'M GETTING SWARMED! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M AT HALF! Nathaniel: I thought I just died! Akzron: What is that?! Ah! Ah! Ah! Free gold! Whistern: I have an itch in my armpit. Akzron: That's a quote! Episode Ten Nathaniel: Heart Crystal! Heart Crystal! Heart Crystal! I found a Heart Crystal! Whistern: Don't let yourself just fall! You could've hit a trap! Whistern: I'll be fine. You know I'll die by poison. Whistern: WHAT IS THAT?! OH, A TOMB CRAWLER! Gaster: I almost fell to my death! Gaster: I like me some foxel blocks. Foxel blocks... Foxel blocks?! Nathaniel: Another heart crystal! Gaster: May I get the heart crystal? Gaster: 250 health. Akzron: Another heart crystal. Are you fucking serious?! Again? Papyrus: This game is being too generous to us. Episode Eleven Sandra: That was sure fun! Nathaniel: No it wasn't. Akzron: This mirror is the best thing that we have found! Episode Twelve Akzron: I know what I'm doing. Sandra: Hip-pity Hop-pity, No Hearts on This Property! Akzron: HOLY SHIT! He went so fast! Akzron: This is a long boss! Gaster: It really is a "long" boss. Akzron: Uggh, God. Really Gaster? Why? Papyrus: Oh my goodness, there's three flying around! Akzron: Oh, it's dead! I did it! Akzron: You realize that your falling right? Sandra: Ah, crap! Sandra: I'm trying to break something. Sandra: I want to know what it is. Sandra: I just broke something. Gaster: Quelle Surprise! *when reading the message "A horrible chill goes down your spine..."* Sandra: Oh my, God! *Watches as Whistern falls to her death.* Whistern: Wait, let me see. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Akzron: Whistern just died?! Papyrus: Yeah, by falling damage. Sandra: No, I saw her take damage before she died! Nathaniel: That was anti-climatic. Episode Thirteen Sandra: You're going to leave him to get killed by zombies! Akzron: No I'm not! Akzron: I'm setting things up for a Blood Moon. Episode Fourteen Akzron: If a blood moon happens, we have to go back. Episode Fifteen Akzron: I'm surrounded by enemies. Episode Sixteen Akzron: Papyrus, may you give us an inspiring speech? Papyrus: Well, there's five of us, and one of him. I'd say our odds are high. Akzron: Ah, fuck! It is a Blood Moon! Well, fuck it! We're fighting in the blood moon! Nathaniel: Oh, God! The hands got me! AH! Papyrus: You can do this, Papyrus! You've just got to kill this skeleton thing. Sandra: This is bad! I don't like this this! I don't like this! NO! Gaster: Give me some healing items, for the love of God! Papyrus: I believe in you, Akzron! Gah! Akzron: I DON'T BELIEVE IN MYSELF! I DON'T BELIEVE IN MYSELF! I DON'T BELIEVE IN MYSELF! Akzron: Papyrus! Why have you abandoned me! Akzron: He's so close! It's so close! Akzron: Please just die! Please just die! Please die, please die, please die, please die! Akzron: He needs to die! Akzron: YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! I DID IT! Akzron: My last stand! Akzron: Now here's my actual last stand! Akzron: I'm getting surrounded! Akzron: Oh my, God! What?! That synchronicity! All my comrades are dead, and Luke and Xylia are throwing a party! Akzron: Hahahahahah. Why? This is not fair! Akzron: I guess thank you for throwing a party for my success. Songs Wake | Linkin Park *This is the intro song* Before Shriek The Tower Glory Sick Talk Schools of Eyes Despicable Animal Paradise I Know the Law Logic of Color Southern Comfort Lava Flows A Lady Maribel Vessel Locked Inside Incredible Of Course We Know The Good Soldier Talking About Money The Peace Outside of Brohmanson Steam En-genius Hey How many people have I actually met in my life? In Chains The Departure I Don't Mind Stained India Take Two Plains The Wrong Side of History Hold Me Down Fairy Tale Sight/Flight Feet All In Fish This Means War Saved By A Waif Every Day Is Exactly the Same Sunspots How to Whisper Tattoo Overwhelming Situation Turn Up The Radio Keep It Quiet Iridescent Shepherd of Fire Uprising Never Too Late Baymont Inn Bathroom Tile Blues United States of Eurasia (Collateral Damage) Secede for a Reason The Greater Good Your Protector Another Light Electric Blue Song for You The Warning We Got Everything A Fly Trapped in a Jar Education People as Places as People The Stage God Damn Creating God Little Motel The First Unfinished Song for the Minecraft Documentary *this is too ironic, now isn't it* The Well and the Lighthouse Pistol Session Burning in the Skies Locked Out Together We'll Ring In the New Year Plimsoll Punks Needing/Getting Given Up Block After Block If Children Were Wishes Intervention Neon Bible Obituary My Creator *This is the Credits song* Trivia * Papyrus played in the original run of the first season of Terraria Hardcore. * Akzron was the last survivor. * KazNor was only one that died before a boss. * Whistern was the only one to die after a boss. Specifically after the defeat of Eater of Worlds. * Whistern was hit by an Eater of Souls before she hit the floor and died. * Nathaniel kept on getting close calls. * So did Akzron, but Nathaniel had more. * The group fought Skeletron during a Blood Moon. * That means Akzron had to survive the Blood Moon as well, making it his final stand. * KazNor was the first to fail in this season. He tends to do this a lot in seasons, especially if he's in a season with Akzron. * Papyrus was the last to fail in this season. He believed in Akzron. He believed he could win. Well, he wasn't wrong. * Gaster's death quote was the longest in this season. * Papyrus' death quote was the shortest in this season.